Mind missing school?
by AntisocialMayhem
Summary: Lemony Lime. Uhm...A Bakura x Ryou one. or Yami Bakura x Bakura. My first try at a shounen-aiyaoi. Please forgivith me. ;;


Okay...I don't have anything to say except....SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI !!!! XD .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh XP   
  
======================================================  
  
"I have a confession to make, I've loved you since the day we've met."   
  
"Well, this is a bit....sudden. But, I should confess also. I love you too! Kiss me!"   
  
Loud smacking sounds are heard from the living room as Bakura makes his way sleepily downstairs to see his light side watching a soap opera. Ryou was sitting on the couch, with a pillow hugged to his chest as he watched the two on the TV slobber over each other with heated passion. His large brown eyes widened as he watched them fall to a bed and make-out with soft moans of pleasure. That's when the scene changed to the other main characters. Where one was talking to the other in a seductive voice trying to lure him into her room where she could.....well you get the idea.   
  
Bakura didn't see the difference in soap operas and porn...except in soap operas there was a little more talking then they went at each other. As far as Bakura was concerned porn was better, they stayed with one couple, in Soap Operas it was always jumping. It went from Cindy sleeping with George, to Frank, Bob, Harry, and Jerald. He was pretty sure that Soap Operas came from Porn, so he stuck with the original.   
  
Yet Ryou was so engrossed in the soap opera he didn't hear Bakura come up behind him. Seeing the look on Ryou's reddened face Bakura smirked his evil, but extrememly sexy smirk. He leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms tightly around Ryou's slim figure.   
  
"I have a confession to make, I've loved you since the day we met." Bakura said sexily, but mockingly. Ryou yipped at the feel of Bakura's arms around him and turned slightly. Rolling his eyes he played with the mocking of his TV show with Bakura.   
  
"Well, this is a bit....sudden. But, I should confess also. I love you too! Kiss me!" Ryou said, unenthusiasticlly. Bakura smirked widened, might as well freak his little angel out more.   
  
"Fine if you insist." Bakura swooped down and kissed Ryou full on the lips. They tasted sweet, very sweet, like....angel food cake ironically. Light and sweet. Bakura licked at Ryou's lips a little, just to be certain he tasted like angel food cake, sure enough it was that specific taste.   
  
Ryou, was surprised by his demon's sides actions. He was caught off guard by the kiss and struggled lightly in his dark side's arms, but not enough to actually be let go. He shrugged and decided to go with Bakura's actions. Ryou pushed his lips up against Bakura's and was, suprisingly, able to push his tongue into Bakura's mouth.   
  
The demon was not taken aback by this little deepen of a chasted kiss. He was glad, now he could actually have some fun with this little luscious angel that he had been wanting to ravish for so long. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled the demon over the back of the couch onto him. Bakura smirked agianst Ryou's lips and slipped his hands up Ryou's shirt. He massaged his way up Ryou's stomach and up to his chest. He rubbed his thumbs against Ryou's nipples and teasingly tweaked them. Beneath him Ryou shivered at Bakura's touch, as pleasing as it was he thought this should stop.   
  
"W-what are you doing?" asked Ryou, after he pulled away. Bakura was pleased to see his little angel's cheeks were red with a satisfied blush and his breathing was a little heavy. A smirk came over the demon's face as he slipped a hand out from under Ryou's shirt. He placed his hand on Ryou's cheek, tracing Ryou's pale pink lips with his thumb lightly he replied to the question in a husky voice, "You don't like it? I can be more pleasing if you want."   
  
Ryou opened his mouth to say that he loved the treatment, but he wasn't able to. Bakura's free hand had worked it's way into his jeans and was now fondling him gently. He let out a moan as his cheeks became redder. Bakura swooped down and kissed his angel full on the mouth, entwining his tongue with that angel's.  
  
Bakura pulled away from Ryou's lips and kissed his way down Ryou's neck. He sucked on it and bit it roughly, hearing the moan that was emitted from Ryou egged him on. The hand in Ryou's pants was starting to pet his length, wrapping around Ryou, Bakura squeezed slightly and moved his hand up and down.   
  
The moans of Ryou were blared out by the sound of a screeching sound. Ryou sleepily rolled over and slammed his hand down onto the alarm clock that was blaring like a banshee at him.  
  
"Dammit....only a dream." Ryou muttered to himself as he stared at the ceiling, "Why is it that they are only dreams?"   
  
"What are only dreams?" came a voice from his left. Ryou rolled over, wide-eyed and stared at Bakura, who was naked as far as Ryou could see. A blush creeped up Ryous cheeks and spread across his face so it reached his ears. Bakura smirked and wrapped his pale arms around the slimmer boy's chest, pulling him securely towards him. Nipping slight at the angel's ear Bakura asked, seductively, "Mind not going to school today, koi?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay...I chickened out on the WHOLE lemon....^____^;; eh...I have NO clue what happened between Ryou's dream and when the Alarm clock woke him up....maybe that is a different story. *perverted smile* 


End file.
